No te olvides de mi alma
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: Trás sufrir un accidente, Bella pierde la memoria. Todos la ayudan para que pueda seguir adelante recordando poco a poco su vida, pero hay unos problemas: Edward está enamorado, Derek vuelve a Forks y Bella no recuerda nada de ellos. ¿Cómo podrá la adolescente volver a su antigua vida, cuando ahora vive en la mentira? (NO SOY BUENA EN LOS SUMMARYS, DARLE UNA OPROTUNIDAD AL FIC!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! estoy aquí de nuevo, publicando mi primera historia de verdad. **

**Sinceramente, espero que os guste.**

**Esta historia la tenía escrita desde hacía ya tiempo, pero unos motivos, tuve que empezarla de nuevo.**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capii**

* * *

-NO TE OLVIDES DE MI ALMA-

-CAPÍTULO 1:

*POV. BELLA*

Por fin había acabado mi largo día en la universidad. Estaba muy cansada debido a las pocas horas que había dormido esta noche por culpa de las pesadillas que me acompañaban desde hacía ya tres años. En ellas volvía a vivir todo lo sucedido en aquella fatídica y espeluznante noche. Tener que despertarme de madrugada con esa imagen, no era algo que me alegraba ya que después de eso no podía dormir y las mañanas en la universidad las pasaba un poquito mal.

Volví a la vida real cuando mi falta de coordinación se hizo presente. Mis pies se entrelazaron de una forma tan peculiar, que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese mismo instante. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe en la cara, pero este nunca llegó. Poco a poco, me dispuse a abrirlos y me di cuenta de que no estaba yo sola.

Delante de mi, estaba mi "dios griego" o como muchas otras personas decían, "el play boy de la ciudad".

De repente me puse roja ante esos dos comentarios y para mi mala suerte, el se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- preguntó.

-Eh…si tranquilo, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy un poco despistada últimamente. -respondí muy pero que muuuy nerviosa.

-Ya, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya a casa. Alice dice que quiere que la ayude a mover los muebles de la habitación, así que… hasta luego, ¿vale?

-Cla-claro, ya no-nos veremos. -tartamudeé de forma infantil.

Me sonrió de manera dulce como solo él sabía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia su casa. Las vistas desde aquí atrás eran ES-PEC-TA-CU-LA-RES; con esos pantalones oscuros tan ceñidos y la camiseta de manga corta gris se ceñía tanto a sus músculo de los brazos y su ancha espalda… simplemente espectacular. Pero claro, no podía ser tan patética. Anda que tartamudear delante del chico que te gusta, que es tu mejor amigo, y además es tu vecino…pues la llevo clara….

En fin, antes de contaros toda mi historia, empezaré con mi descripción.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella a secas.

Mido aproximadamente 1' 66cm, mi pelo es largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color marrón caoba, con bucles en las puntas. Al igual, mi ojos también son marrones. No es que tenga una figura escultural, pero tampoco estoy tan mal. En fin, tengo mis curvas bien tonificadas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Soy muy patosa. Creerme, me tropiezo con mis propios pies. ¡Ah! Y también soy muy vergonzosa; puedo ponerme en veinticinco tonos diferentes de rojo en medio minuto. Nunca me he puesto una falda o un vestido; no me gustan. Tampoco me gusta ir de compras, aunque solo voy cuando es necesario.

Trabajo por las tardes de Lunes a Sábado en un restaurante lujoso de cinco estrellas en un hotel llamado Paradise, que está en el centro de la ciudad. La verdad es que me pagan bastante bien, ya que me da para pagar todo los gastos de la casa, la comida, estudios y algunos caprichos. Los domingos por la mañana es cuando puedo estudiar para poder aprobar los exámenes de la universidad, pero a veces, me dan la tarde libre en el restaurante cuando no hay mucha gente. Sí, la verdad es que en ese tema, tengo suerte.

Seguro que os preguntareis el porqué no he hablado aun de mi padres, pues allí va la respuesta, aunque me cueste contaros esto.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, y yo estuve a punto.

***FLASH BACK***

Era una noche fría y estaba nevando, acabábamos de venir aquí a Forks; un pequeño pueblo siempre encapotado y lluvioso. Se encuentra en el estado de Washington; población, 3.120 habitantes.

Mis padres estaban discutiendo; como siempre. Yo en cambio, me puse a escuchar música en mi Ipod, para solamente, no tener que escucharlos. De reojo, veía como mi madre se ponía a gesticular mucho con los brazos y a subir el tono de voz. Mi padre por el contrario, seguía conduciendo, pero apostaba 20 pavos a que el también estaba hecho una furia.

Nadie de los tres se dio cuenta…pero cuando lo hicimos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Mi madre estaba con la cara toda ensangrentada, y con cristales por toda su cara, y sujetada solamente por el cinturón de seguridad. Mi padre estaba aplastado por un poste de una farola, y que este aplastaba también todo la parte delantera del coche. Me dolió muchísimo ver esa terrible escena; en cambio, yo no sentía nada.

Empecé a escuchar el fuerte sonido de los coches patrullas llegando por la esquina del edificio trasero, la ambulancia ya la estaba dislumbrando…Cerré muy fuerte los ojos deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla pero desgraciadamente, cuando los volví a abrir, todo seguía igual.

Las lágrimas se desplomaban silenciosamente por mi mejillas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi cuello; en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que el coche estaba bocabajo. De repente pude escuchar como abrían las cuatro puertas del coche, pues mi vista estaba nublada a causa de las lágrimas.

Sacaron primero a mi madre, después a mi padre, y por último a mi.

A mi madre, la pusieron en el asfalto y le tomaron el pulso.

- Esta mujer…nada.- resopló un médico que venía en la ambulancia.

- Mujer, aparentemente de unos 43 años, americana, y con cortes profundos en piernas, brazos, cuello y cara. Esta señora ha fallecido a las 10:45h de la noche.

Los dos hombres fueron hacia mi padre, pero las palabras se repetían.

- Hombre, aparentemente de unos 46 años, americano, y con la cara totalmente desfigurada y un corte de unos 4 centímetros de profundidad en el cuello…Nada, este señor ha fallecido a las 10: 47h de la noche.

Me quedé congelada en la camilla de sábanas blancas en la que me pusieron. No me lo podía creer.

Se me acercó un médico a examinarme y seguramente a hablar conmigo.

- A ver, señorita…Swan.- dudó- ¿Se acuerda de algo?¿Por qué han tenido este accidente? ¿Estaban sus padres consumiendo alcohol?- no paraba de preguntar.

- Entendemos que le cueste mucho asumir todas estas cosas, pero ya no se puede hacer nada por sus padres.- dijo un policía mirando la documentación del coche y el carné de conducir de mi padre.- Lo sentimos muchísimo de verdad, pero necesitamos llevarla al hospital a que le revisen esas heridas que tiene.

Me levantaron con sumo cuidado y me llevaron al hospital.

Según las radiografías tenía la pierna derecha rota y una contusión en la cabeza.

Pasaron cuatro días y por fin me dieron el alta, ni siquiera pude ir al entierro de mis padres y eso es algo de lo que no me siento muy feliz.

Como no tenía con quien quedarme, el juez dijo que me llevarían a un orfanato.

- Por favor, no me puede llevar allí, verá la semana que viene ya cumplo los 18 años. No se preocupe por nada, de verdad, sé cuidarme sola.

-Está bien, pero señorita Swan, usted tendrá que seguir con sus estudios hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, pasadas esas fechas podrá hacer lo que quiera, ya que para ese entonces será mayor de edad.

Ese mismo día me fui a mi casa y me acosté en la cama. El dolor de la pierna me estaba matando y el de la cabeza, ni nombrarlo siquiera.

Cuando volví al instituto, la gente se pasó toda una semana cuchicheando sobre mi, sobre el accidente, etc…La única persona la que siempre estaba a mi lado apoyándome en los peores momentos fue mi mejor amigo, el chico que me gustaba, mi vecino…Edward Cullen.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido.**

**¿Merezco algún review? =3**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas! aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de No te olvides de mi alma.**

**Espero que os guste ya que hoy nuestra querida Bella conocerá a alguien muy especial.. creo que ya sabeis de quien hablo =P**

**Pasar por mis otras historias y me decís que pensais de ellas. Los pensamientos y valoraciones de todas vosotras me importan mucho y me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 2:**

Volví a la vida real.

- No puedo seguir con esto- dije cabizbaja.

Me dispuse a prepararme mi comida favorita, lasaña.

Saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios para esta receta y me puse a prepararlo todo.

Una vez que la comida ya estuvo hecha, subí a la segunda planta, a mi habitación para dejar mi chaqueta y mi mochila.

Bajé a trompicones a la cocina para poner el mantel, los cubiertos, el vaso con agua, y mi plato de comida.

La casa estaba en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaban el repiquete de los pájaros afuera, las gotas del grifo cayendo sin parar..

Acabé de comer, lo recogí todo y me dispuse a lavar los trastos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Fui a ver quien era, y no me lo esperaba.

- Hola, ¿qué tal estás?-dijo poniendo su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

De ahora en adelante, esa sería mi favorita.

- Em…bien, supongo. Edward, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno, esque como esta mañana estabas como en ausente cuando te he cogido, que nosé … he pensado que te pasaba algo.

- No tranquilo, estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Quieres pasar un rato a la casa? -le pregunté con un toque de duda.

-Claro, por que no.

Pasamos y los dos juntos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

- Bueno y…¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?

- Nada importante, ya he comido así que iba a lavar los platos y demás.

- Ah ¿quieres que te ayude? Así terminarás antes.- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me fijé bien en su rostro. Por su frente caían algunos mechones de su pelo alborotado y de color bronce. Sus ojos, ¿qué decir de ellos? Son como dos esmeraldas en un bello rostro; de un color verde claro y con un brillo especial que no supe descifrar a que se debía. Su nariz, perfectamente recta, su mandíbula con esos dientes blancos y bien puestos. ¡Uff! Que chico tan guapo.

Volví a la vida real y me acordé de que me había hecho una pregunta.

- Claro, tú lavas y yo seco, ¿vale?- pregunté.

- Bueno, está bien.

Nos pusimos uno al lado del otro.

El tiró los restos de comida que habían quedado pegados en el plato a la basura y se puso manos a la obra.

El fregaba y yo secaba, pero seguía diciendo que encontraba algo raro en su cara, era como un presentimiento. Sí, eso. Era un presentimiento raro; parecía que quería hacer algo, y así fue.

¡Me tiró un buen chorro de agua a la cara!

- ¡Serás…! ¿pero que te he hecho yo para que me tires agua?- pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Tú? Nada. Es que me apetecía hacerlo. Por cierto, estás muy guapa con la camiseta mojada. -dijo con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Sí? pues ahora verás, ya te puedes estar despidiendo de tu hermosísima camiseta.- dije yo dándole vueltas al trapo de mi mano con un dedo.

Él se quedó anonadado ante mis palabras, así que aproveché y le tiré una gran cantidad de agua, mucho mayor a la que el me había tirado, solo que a esto también le tire espuma, haciendo que una pequeña parte de su cuello pero una gran parte de su camiseta quedaran mojados.

Nos pasamos un rato así, hasta que dije:

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos parar ya. Mira como has puesto mi cocina…

- ¿Yo? ¿y tú que? ¿tú no has hecho nada, verdad?.- me preguntó repetidamente.

- Pues yo… pero es que ¡yo no he empezado esto! Has sido tú. Tú me has tirado agua a la cara cuando yo ni siquiera te miraba.- contesté mientras los dos terminábamos de ordenar el desastre de la cocina y nos dirigíamos al salón.

- Ah, ¿con que no me estabas mirando, eh? pues yo creo que sí.- me dijo seriamente dejándome atrapada entre la pared y sus dos brazos a los lados de mi cara.

Nos miramos durante…no se si fueron minutos u horas, con él se me pasa el tiempo volando.

- Bu-bueno, tal vez si te estaba mirando, pero no por nada en particular. Y para que lo sepas, tienes espuma en el cuello.- le dije con una sonrisa y señalándole con el dedo.

Nos alejamos el uno del otro muy despacio, hasta quedar cada uno en una punta de la habitación. Nos sentamos en el sofá un tanto incómodos, cuando le sonó el teléfono.

- Hola Alice, ¿qué pasa? -dijo con intriga.

Esperé unos instantes porque él no decía nada.

- Sí, sí estoy en su casa. No, no pasa nada. Y ¿ como es que Tanya está en casa? Ya le dije que no la quería volver a ver.- Bufó.- Bueno, está bien, voy para allá. En 10 minutos estoy allí.

Él finalizó la llamada y se volvió hacia donde yo estaba.

- Tengo que irme ya. Me acaba de llamar Alice diciéndome que Tanya está en mi casa montándole un pollo a mis padres. Así que será mejor que me dé prisa en llegar. No quiero ver cómo Rosalie intenta sacarle la cabeza de su sitio, aunque es algo que algún día me gustaría ver…- dejó la frase a medias.

Dicho esto, recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta.

Para no ser descortés, le acompañé hasta la salida y le dije:

- Bueno, espero que Tanya no te dé mucha guerra hoy en tu casa. ¿Pasas a recogerme mañana para ir a la universidad? -le pregunté apartándome el pelo de los hombros y poniéndolo tras la espalda.

-Sí, claro. Pasaré sobre las ocho y media, ¿vale? Adiós.

-Adiós, Edward. -le contesté cerrando finalmente la puerta.

Cada vez que le veía me ponía nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Es una dulzura de persona, muy agradable. Me gusta estar con él, a su lado para que sepa que puede contar conmigo en lo que sea.

No me gustaba la idea de que su ex novia estuviera en casa de sus padres, y mucho menos que tuviera que hablar con mi Edward. Sí, mi Edward, porque es mío y ninguna tiparraca de medio cuarto de peso con extensiones baratas y una mala cirugía de nariz me lo iba a quitar. No lo permitiría jamás.

Cansada, me fui a la ducha ya que en una hora tenía que estar en el restaurante sirviendo mesas hasta en anochecer.

Cuando salí del refrescante baño, me puse la falda entubada negra con la camisa blanca por dentro y los tacones bajos que tenía que llevar como uniforme al trabajo.

.

.

.

De momento la noche no era nada del otro mundo. Entraban personas estiradas con sus vestidos largos de telas caras y trajes de aspecto también muy costosos, con sus peculiares andares y con los brazos de cada uno entrelazados. Demasiado "cool" para mi gusto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer allí era acompañarlos hasta su mesa e ir sirviéndoles la comida y bebida que iban pidiendo a medida que la noche pasaba.

El restaurante estaba empezando a vaciarse, cuando por las grandes puertas de cristal vi a un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel bronceada con un bonito traje negro. Era de aspecto importante ya que también iba acompañado por otros dos hombres muy parecidos a él, aunque el último debía decir que daba miedo el solo mirarle; era en plan "Como me mires, te reviento".

Tuve que apartar la mirada bruscamente ya que el primer joven también me miró. Que vergüenza, tierra trágame.

-Hola, esto…Bella. -me dijo mirando la chapita que llevaba colgada de mi camisa con mi nombre.

-Buenas noches caballeros, ¿qué desean? -pregunté interesada. Nunca se ven a tres hombres tan apuestos entrar trajeados a un restaurante a media noche con aspecto de mafiosos..solo faltaba que sacaran sus armas de los pantalones y secuestraran a la típica chica guapa y con buena delantera que chillara mucho. Jajajaja, yo y mi "mundo fantasía".

-Por favor, nada de señores. Tenemos tu misma edad, probablemente. -me contestó el primer chico sonriéndome.

- Emm, vale está bien. ¿Qué queréis? -volví a preguntar un tanto impacientada.

- Pues tu número de teléfono y un Bourbon*. -me contestó él.

Le dirigí una mirada avergonzada y una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca antes me habían dicho algo "tan" directo.

- Lo siento, pero no suelo dar mi teléfono en la primera cita, y el Bourbon* se nos ha acabado. -bromeé.

-Bueno no me importa..entonces será un Gintonic*. Por cierto me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black.

* * *

**Heyy! ¿qué os ha parecido este capii? es cortito pero de momento no quiero meterle muchas caña a los primeros capítulos =)**

**Por fin Bella conoce a Jacob y pasado un tiempo ella tendrá en la cabeza pensamientos que no tendría que tener.. bueno ya lo ires viendo el los siguientes capis.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODAS! bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capii de la historia.**

**Si teneis alguna duda o algo, decirmelo por favor.**

**Espero que os guste! =)**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 3:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

Estaba bajando las escaleras de la casa de Bella, o como yo a veces la llamaba en mi interior, mi Bella. Exacto, mi Bella porque es sólo mía y de nadie más.

Antes de toda la historia, me llamo Edward Cullen y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Ella es la personas más extraordinaria del mundo. Es comprensiva, dulce, amable, guapa, cariñosa, talentosa con el mundo de la escritura, guapa, sincera, siente empatía por los demás, guapa, lista, guapa, guapa, guapa…Es sencillamente perfecta para mi.

Os presentaré a mi familia en plan breve para no aburriros.

Mi padre, Carlisle de 39 años. Es alto con el cabello corto y rubio y de ajos azules. No es muy corpulento, pero sí tiene lo suyo. Es jefe del famoso hospital de Port Ángeles y todas las enfermeras siempre van detrás de él, cosa que a veces le molesta mucho, pero para ser caballeroso siempre invita a alguna chica a tomar un café a la hora del descanso.

Mi madre Esme, de 38 años. Es de estatura media, con el pelo hasta los hombros de color caramelo y de ojos verdes esmeralda, como los míos. Es muy dulce y comprensible. Ella no trabaja en ningún oficio, solo se encarga de las taras domésticas.

Mi hermano mayor Emmett, de 24 años. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro y con los ojos de color azul claro, como los de mi padre. Es muy corpulento, pero a pesar de su forma física, de carácter es un niño pequeño. Siempre está haciendo apuestas con nosotros, y siempre gana. Es muy gracioso, a veces, pero también es muy pesado.

Está estudiando la carrera de profesor de Educación Física, y se lo está tomando muy bien.

Tiene la misma novia desde 3º de la secundaria. Se llama Rosalie Hale de 23 años. Ella es alta y con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, rubio y con ojos azules. Es muy cariñosa, pero cuando se enfada es muy tenaz.

Está estudiando la carrera de modelo, y la verdad es que pronto desfilará en alguna pasarela famosa de Washington, pero dice que no se quiere ir sola por toda una semana, pero también dice que nos llamará todos los días.

Alice, mi hermanita pequeña, alias "la duende hiperactiva y compulsiva". Ella tiene 21 años. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro, corto y con las puntas señalando a un lugar diferente. Sus ojos son verdes, como los de mi madre y los míos. Le gusta mucho ir de compras a todas horas y estar probándose vestidos hasta las tantas.

Está estudiando diseño. Ella dice que algún día será una diseñadora famosa y que la conocerán en todas las partes del mundo; todos nosotros pensamos igual.

Está con su novio desde hace ya 3 años, con Jasper Hale el hermano pequeño de Rosalie. Él también tiene 21 años al igual que Alice.

Él es una persona tranquila, pacífica y muy cariñosa con su hermana y con los que le rodean.

Acaba de empezar la carrera de psicólogo en un famoso centro de Port Ángeles y le va a las mil maravillas.

Bueno, ahora creo que me toca a mi.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo 23 años.

Tengo el pelo corto, alborotado y de color bronce. Mis ojos son de color verde cómo los de mi hermano y mi madre. No es que sea muy corpulento pero tengo mis músculo bien marcados.

Yo estoy estudiando medicina; me gustaría seguir los mismos pasos que mi padre, y llegar a ser algún día tan bueno como lo es él ahora. También tengo como hobbie tocar el piano ya que me tranquiliza mucho.

Fui disminuyendo la velocidad del coche, porque iba a entrar al garaje de mi casa.

Me quité el cinturón, salí del coche y lo cerré con llave. Subí las escaleras que conducían hacia una puerta, la abrí y ya me encontraba en el salón.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? Edward nunca, jamás de los jamases haría algo así. -dijo Rosalie.

- Pues sí, lo que os acabo de contar es verdad.- respondió Tanya con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- pregunté a todos los que estábamos allí.

De reojo vi como mi madre se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, como Alice se encogía en los brazos de Jasper, y como Emmett sujetaba a Rosalie por la cintura.

Como todo estaba en silencio, mi padre dio un paso hacia el frente y decidió hablar.

- Tanya ha venido hasta aquí para decirnos que tu..

- ¿Que yo que, papá?- pregunté.

- Que..que tu, has…has..- tartamudeó.

- Vamos, papá dímelo ya.- le animé.

Él bufó y con la mano derecha se tocó el pelo nervioso. Tomó aire y dijo sin pensárselo:

- Tanya ha venido hasta aquí para decirnos que la otra vez en la universidad, te vio vendiéndole drogas y alcohol a menores de edad.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es imposible papá!…¡yo no haría algo así!… y además ¿de dónde conseguiría yo las supuestas drogas? ¿y el alcohol?- no paraba de chillar.

Tanya, por otra parte estaba con cara de "tristeza" abrazando a mi madre, como para darle ánimos y hacer que esta historia pareciera más real.

- Edward, no hace falta que intentes mentirnos, yo te vi como le vendías esas cosas a crios de entre 15 y 17 años. Además, las drogas te las pasó Erik Jorkie, y el alcohol te lo dio Mike Newton.

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?, ¿Tú estás loca o te has fumado algo?…Papá, te juro que yo no conozco a ningún Erik Jorkie y con Mike Newton ya no me junto y eso tu mismo lo sabes. Tanya ¿cómo te has podido inventar semejante cosa? Yo nunca haría algo así.

Mi padre me miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Tanya, sin embargo, mi madre ahora mismo ya no se encontraba en los brazos de esta última. Ahora estaba abrazando con un brazo la cintura de mi padre y me miraba seriamente como el resto de mi familia, aunque Rosalie más bien parece que le quiera arrancar la cabeza a la "rubia oxigenada" de un tirón. Por mi parte…¡Uff! si las miradas matasen, Tanya ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra.

- Alice, ¿tu me crees verdad?- preguntó Tanya con cara de cordero degollado.

- Mira Tanya, tu y yo fuimos amigas, pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa muy grande. Desde que Edward te dejó, lo único que has hecho ha sido estorbarnos; no paras de perseguir a mi hermano, le mandas SMS a todas horas pidiendo perdón, y ahora como ya te has aburrido de tanto esperar lo único que haces es meterle en unos problemas que ni tu te los crees; que vale que estés estudiando arte dramático, pero eso no significa que actúes bien. ¡Ah! y vete olvidando eso de que vas a patrocinar los productos de Dolce y Gabanna, Channel y Dior, porque seguro que ellos prefieren tener a un pato haciendo esa tarea, a tener a una rubia de bote, poniendo una cara de cebolla aplastada estropeando el gran esfuerzo de todos ellos; y si me disculpas, me voy al jardín con mi Jasper.- comentó mi duende favorito.

- ¡Así se dice hermanita!- gritó a todo pulmón Emmett.

- Tanya, sentimos ser groseros en esta ocasión, pero mi hija Alice esta vez tiene muchísima razón, así que te pedimos que te vayas de nuestra casa, y que nunca más vuelvas a llamar a Edward o alguno de nosotros.- dijo mi padre.

Tanya, enfadada y con una cara de espanto, cogió su abrigo de " falsa piel" de color negro y se dirigió hacia la puerta para después volverse hacia mi y decirme muy seriamente:

- Pensé que entre tú y yo aún había algo, pero ya veo que no, y lo único que te voy a decir es que te arrepentirás de no haberme querido, ya lo verás.-me dijo esta última frase señalándome con el dedo.

Estaba agotadísimo después de lo que había pasado con Tanya, así que decidí darme una ducha de agua fría, así, esto me relajaría los músculos agarrotados.

Cuando terminé me puse el pijama y bajé a cenar.

Mi madre había preparado una tortilla de patatas, ensalada y un poco de carne.

La cena la pasamos todos en silencio sin decir ni una palabra, así que cuando terminé mi plato de carne, me despedí de todos ellos y me fui a mi habitación a dormir ya que hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones juntas.

* * *

**Bueno aquí teneis el primer pov. edward, pero tranquilas, que habrán muchos más!**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAA! bueno aquí teneis el cuarto capitulo de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste por muy cortito que sea. **

**He intentado hacerlo un poco con gracia, pero bueno... jaja=)**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 4:**

*****.POV. EDWARD*****

- Edward, cielo, despierta. Es hora de levantarse dormilón.- me dijo madre.

-Mmm… está bien mamá en 10 minutos bajo a desayunar.

-Muy bien, hijo.- me respondió levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Salí de entre las sábanas, hice la cama, ordené mi habitación y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando salí me puse unos pantalones largos negros y una camiseta de manga corta azul flúor y mis inconfundibles converse negras y blancas. Cogí mi mochila y mi chaqueta negra y bajé a la primera planta.

En la cocina, se podía divisar la misma imagen de siempre: mi madre terminando de preparar el desayuno, mi padre con su taza de café y leyendo su periódico y a mis dos hermanos (Alice y Emmett) peleándose por quién se comía el último crepe de chocolate. No tuve elección y me reí de esa imagen. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y como siempre me dijo mi padre:

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, hijo?

- Oh, muy bien, gracias papá- le contesté con una sonrisa.

- Sí, Eddy , ¿cómo has dormido? O tendría que preguntar ¿con quién has estado soñando para haber dormido tan bien?. -me preguntó mi hermano haciendo carantoñas de niño pequeño.

-Emmett, ya basta, que se acaba de levantar. Seguramente aún estará pensando en cómo volver al sueño tan bonito y romántico que ha tenido con Belly-Bell's…-dijo mi hermana.

- Esto…¿qué?- pregunté. ¿Cómo sabían ellos que había tenido un sueño con mi Bella? Y es más ¿cómo sabían ellos que había sido un sueño romántico?

- Vamos, Eddy, no intentes ocultarlo. Dormimos en la misma habitación. -me dijo mi hermano a mi lado y con un brazo encima de mis hombros.

- Esto, Emmett, supongo que sabrás que no dormimos en la misma habitación, sino en habitaciones diferentes, y en plantas de la casa diferentes. -le contesté yo mirándole extrañado y con las cejas alzadas en forma de pregunta.

Mi hermano se apartó de mi muy despacio para después ponerse nervioso.

-Ejem, esto…, si claro en habitaciones diferentes…-me contestó apretándose las manos. Y hasta estaba empezando a creer que le caían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor por la frente.

- Emmett, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

-¿Quién yo? Ja ja, por favor. Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, pues a lo mejor no me atrevo a negártelo todo.- me contestó escondiéndose detrás de mi padre que ya se había levantado para irse a trabajar.

- ¿¡QUE QUÉ?! -grité eufóricamente. -¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

- Pues que alguna vez, no te voy a negar que me haya metido entre tus sábanas. -me dijo moviendo las cejas sucesivamente como si se tratara de una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer.

- ¿¡ QUE TÚ HAS HECHO QUÉ?!

- Venga, Eddy, no te enfades conmigo. Si lo hice o lo sigo haciendo, es porque, porque te quiero mucho, hermano mío.

- Otra vez te repito: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES EDDY! Sabes que no me gusta.

- Ya por eso lo hago. En fin, eres mi hermanito pequeño, es mi deber.

- Ah, y ¿cuál es tu deber según tu?

- Pues, hacerte rabiar, comerme parte de tus crepes de chocolate, ojear en tu "diario personal", dormir en la misma cama que tú para robarte parte de las sábanas y hacer que cojas un resfriado, escucharte atentamente mientras tienes un sueño en el que estáis Belly-Bell's y tu muy empalagosos, mirarte atentamente mientras te hechas una siesta los sábado y los domingos para que te despiertes sobresaltado…en fin, cosas por el estilo. -me fue enumerando la lista de cosas, hasta que me di cuenta de algo que había dicho y que me llamó bastante la atención.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú has leído mi "diario personal"? -ni siquiera era un diario pero me lo regaló mi madre en uno de mis cumpleaños. Era de cuero negro con las iniciales de mi nombre y apellidos de color dorado arriba a la derecha.

- Bueno, sí. -me contestó con total normalidad.

- Emmett, ¿qué parte de diario personal no entiendes?

- Emm.. Las dos cosas.- me aseguró.

- Mira si es un diario personal, no tendrías que..

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Venga niños es hora de que os vayáis yendo a la universidad o se os hará tarde, como siempre.- me cortó mi madre.

Ella tenía razón así que decidí dar por terminada la "conversación" entre mi hermano y yo. Cogí mi chaqueta negra y mi mochila y sin despedirme de nadie me fui al garaje y me metí en mi preciado Volvo plateado y decidí ir a recoger a mi Bella a su casa. Esperaba que no se hubiera ido ya, aunque de todas formas no era tan tarde faltaban aún 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas! aquí teneis el quinto capitulo de No te olvides de mi alma.**

**Me gustaría que comentarais los capítulos para ver si teneis alguna duda o lo que sea de la historia, es qu me da la sensación de que nadie la lee, en fin son parodias mías ;) **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 5:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Me desperté temprano para darme una ducha larga y relajante ya que al ser las últimas semanas de universidad, todo eso de lo exámenes me traía de culo.

Salí de la ducha y me fijé en mi despertador; eran ya las 7: 25h así que me dispuse a vestirme.

Me puse unas mallas negras ajustadas y una camiseta que dejaba el hombro izquierdo al descubierto de color marrón claro.

Me sequé el pelo y me hice una trenza hacia el lado izquierdo. Me maquillé con tonos suaves: un poco de rimel y gloss.

A eso que ya eran las 7:35h de la mañana, decidí hacer la cama, ordenar la habitación y coger mi chaqueta negra y mi mochila para bajar a la cocina y hacerme un desayuno light, que constaba de un zumo y una manzana.

Fui al pequeño aseo que había en la primera planta para lavarme los dientes, porque como digo yo: encías sanas, mente sana.

Estaba limpiando la encimera de la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta y no me lo podía creer.

-Hola. -me dijo poniendo su hermosa sonrisa torcida. ¿he dicho ya que esa era mi preferida?

-Esto, hola. Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno he pensado que como nunca te he venido a recoger para ir juntos a la uni, pues me he dicho: Edward, ve a recoger a Bella a su casa. Y entonces he venido, he tocado la puerta tu me has abierto y me has preguntado que qué hago yo aquí y yo te he contado toda la historia hasta llegar a estos momentos.

Madre mía. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacía? Me había dicho todo eso sin ni siquiera coger aire…

-Bueno, pues está bien. Deja que coja mi chaqueta y mi mochila y nos vamos.

-Vale.

Llegamos a la universidad justo 3 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, así que no nos quedó otra y tuvimos que correr para no llegar tarde a las clases.

Yo me dirigí a la clase de Literatura y él a la de Medicina.

Estaba casi toda la clase casi dormidos viendo mi película favorita "Romeo y Julieta"; no entendía como a algunas personas no le podía gustar esa película, en fin, no tenía nada en contra de esas personas pero es que no me entraba en la cabeza ese simple hecho, a ver, es una comedia romántica y las comedias románticas le gustaban a todo el mundo, o eso quería creer yo, porque…

- A ver, ¿quién me puede repetir las dos últimas estrofas que han dicho los personajes? ¿Nadie? A ver, tan, tan, tan…la señorita Isabella Swan. -dijo el profesor.

-Esto ¿qué?- pregunté nerviosa. Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer. No había prestado atención a la clase como en unos 2 minutos.. a ver Bella no te pongas nerviosa "demasiado tarde" canturreó mi conciencia. "Sólo tienes que fijarte qué escena es y de seguro que te sabrás el diálogo. En fin, para eso has visto tantas veces la película ¿no?" seguía canturreando.

-Le acabo de pedir que me diga el diálogo de la película. Ya que ha prestado tanta atención…

- Em, vale, claro, ahora mismo señor Tanner.

Me fijé bien en la escena de la película. Juelieta estaba tendida en el suelo mientras que Romeo le sostenía la cabeza. ¡AH! ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡YA SÉ QUE ESCENA ES!

-Estamos esperándola señorita Swan.- me volvió a repetir el señor Tanner.

-Esto, sí, sí…-me quedé unos segundo callada para después empezar. -Oh, aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré. Ojos, mirar por última vez. Brazos, dar vuestro último abrazo. Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso una concesión sin término a muerte rapaz.

El profesor se quedó anonadado para después decir.

-Ejem, mirar todos a la pantalla.

Bien Bella, tranquila ya ha pasado todo el mal trago y le has hecho ver al profesor ese tu capacidad para hacer dos cosas a la vez: recitar los versos de la película e insultarle interiormente.

Era la hora del almuerzo por lo tanto ya me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Hola, mi dulce y bella flor.-dijo Edward.

No me lo podía creer. Edward me ha llamado "mi dulce y bella flor"OMG!

-¿Qué tal estás?- me preguntó interesado.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi profesor de Literatura me ha hecho pasar los peores 3 minutos y 24 segundos más horrorosos de mi vida. -le conté sin muchos ánimos.

-Bueno, pues ya puedes estar tranquila, porque a demás de que ya ha pasado todo el mal trago, yo estoy aquí para invitarte a un trozo de pizza y a un refresco en la cafetería. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?- me preguntó detrás mía y abrazándome la cintura y apollando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. Madre mía, este chico quería matarme de un infarto al corazón. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Uy, y qué bien que olía. ¿Qué colonia se hecharía? ¿La fragancia de "hacer desmayar a Bella"?

- Bueno,¿qué me dices?

-¿Respecto a qué?

- Bella, ¿estás bien? Te acabo de preguntar que si te vienes conmigo a la cafetería a comer.

-A eso..

-Sí, eso. -asintió sonriendo y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, está bien.

-Vale, pues vamos.

Nos reunimos con Emmett y Rosalie quienes en vez de comerse la comida, se comían los labios.

-Sabeis, necesitais iros a una habitación. -les dijo Edward un tanto incómodo.

Emmett, que aún no había despegado sus labios de los de Rosalie, le pegó un tortazo en la cara a Edward como diciendo: Cállate.

-Bueno, yo sólo os he dado un consejo. Toda la gente os está mirando.

Seguían y seguían y seguían besándose. Vaya, eran como las pilas esas que anunciaban en la tele, las "Duracel" porque: duran, duran y duran.

Eran ya las 3:00h de la tarde, por lo tanto habíamos acabado las clases y ya teníamos que irnos a casa.

Estábamos escuchando tranquilamente "Claro de Luna" de Debbussy, cuando le dije:

-Bueno Edward, se acerca tu cumpleaños número 20. ¿Lo vas a celebrar o te la pasarás encerrado en tu casa maldiciendo a Tanya una y otra vez por haberte engañado como en tu cumpleaños pasado?

-Sí, eso, tu recuérdamelo…

-Venga va, ¿no me digas que aún te hace efecto tu ruptura con Tanya?

Edward apretó con las dos manos el volante, así que eso me lo tomé como un sí, pero por si acaso pregunté:

-Edward, ¿te sigue molestando lo que Tanya te hizo?

-Bueno, ¿tu qué crees? No es agradable enterarte el día de tu cumpleaños que tu novia se estaba liando con un amigo tuyo.

-Venga Edward, de eso ya pasó hace más de un año. Supéralo.

-¿Y tú cuándo vas a superar lo tuyo con ese tal Derek? -me dijo mirándome fíjamente enfurecido.

No veía el motivo de porqué me había sacado mi tema con Derek. Aquí solo estábamos hablando de él y Tanya.

La verdad, es que eso me ha enfadado mucho. No podía hacer otra cosa, así que decidí voltear la cabeza hacia la derecha y mirar el paisaje para que no me viera llorar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Merezco algún review? =)**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAA! aquí os dejo el capítulo 6.**

**Me gustaría que me dierais sugerencias o ideas para la historia ya que ultimamente no estoy muy por la labor.**

**En fin, espero que os guste.**

* * *

-**CAPÍTULO 6:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

No me gustaba que me recordaran mi pasado con Tanya ya que lo pasé bastante mal, pero tampoco me había gustado la forma tan ruda en la que le había hablado a Bella. Ella no se lo merecía. Ella era la única persona que verdaderamente sabía lo que había pasado con Tanya, ni siquiera Alice o Emmett lo sabían.

Miré de reojo y vi que Bella estaba llorando. Genial, diez puntos más para el gran imbécil que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Seguro que os preguntareis que fue lo que ocurrió aquella tarde de otoño del año pasado en el instituto de Forks..

*FLASH BACK*

Acababa de terminar de entrenar junto con Jasper y Emmett en las canchas de fútbol del instituto, cuando decidí pasar por el gimnasio a ver a mi novia practicar de animadora.

Tanya era la novia perfecta: alta, delgada, con sus curvas bien puestas, su pelo largo hasta la cintura y rubio, ojos azules, labios carnosos y buena delantera. Lo que todo hombre quería (^.^)

Cuando llegué, pude ver a varias chicas salir de los vestuarios, así que seguro que ella estaba allí.

Los minutos pasaban cada vez más rápido y no la veía por ninguna parte.

Preocupado, decidí entrar a los vestuarios y ver si había alguien allí, pero ojala nunca hubiera entrado.

Tanya estaba prácticamente desnuda, y enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Mike, mientras este le comía la boca, literalmente.

- Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Dios mío, Edward! -gritó cuando escuchó mi voz.

De mientras Mike, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta huyendo de mí Tanya se tapaba con una camiseta.

- No puedo creer lo que he visto. No te creía esa clase de persona. -le dije muy consternado por lo sucedido.

- Edward, cariño te lo puedo explicar. -me dijo corriendo hacia mi y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Los aparté con asco y la miré a los ojos.

- No quiero volver a verte, nunca. No me llames. No me mires. No me hables. Para mí estás muerta. -le dije aguantando las lágrimas. Sí, un chico también puede llorar, pero yo no lo haría delante de ella.

- Edward, por favor. Todo esto ha sido un malentendido. Yo no quería hacerlo, él me obligo. -lloriqueaba sin parar.

- ¿A sí? Pues que raro, porque eso no es lo que o he visto. ¿Ahora me dirás que tus piernas "sin querer evitarlo" se enrollaron al asqueroso de Mike? Contéstame Tanya.

Ella se quedó con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada.

- Que te quede claro una cosa: tú y yo hemos terminado. Nunca más habrá un "nosotros".

Y dicho esto, salí por la puerta dirigiéndome hacia mi Volvo.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la casa de mi mejor amiga, a la cual tenía que contarle esto rápidamente.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche la puerta del coche cerrarse fuertemente. Definitivamente Bella se había enfadado, así que decidí pedirle perdón antes de que todo se fuera a pique.

-Esto, Bella yo… lo siento mucho no quería sacar el tema de ese ex novio que tuviste en Phoenix, lo siento de verdad ¿me perdonas?. -le pregunté mirándole fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que eso le ponía nerviosa.

Bajó un poco la mirada para después volver a levantarla y mirarme a los ojos para entonces coger mi cara entres sus suaves y delicadas manos y decirme suavemente:

- Edward, nunca podría estar enfadada contigo, al menos no más de dos minutos.

- Entonces eso significa que no estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? - sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla de sus labios.

Se rió de mí para después murmurar:

- No. No estoy enfadada contigo. No podría.

Me quedé pasmado al contemplar su gran belleza, que no me resistí.

La sujeté suavemente por sus caderas y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, para después mirarla a los ojos como para pedir permiso y vaya mi suerte que en ellos pude contemplar un sentimiento de dulzura, cariño, amor e incluso deseo, pero seguramente eso no sería posible, aunque ya que podría ser mi primera y única vez, no la desaproveché.

La junté más hacia mi y después acuné su rostro en mi mano derecha para después acercarme a ella.

Todo surgió a cámara lenta: nuestros labios estaban juntos y parecía que encajaban perfectamente mientras que se movían al compás, pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre.

Bella se fue alejando de mi poco a poco para después ponerse recta en su sitio y murmurar:

-Vaya, no tengo palabras para decir lo que siento en estos momentos..

"Yo tampoco" canturreó mi conciencia.

- Yo tengo que irme ya a casa. Nos vemos mañana, Edward

- Adiós.

Cuando cerró la puerta principal de su casa, me entraron unas ganas de ponerme a gritar como un adolescente, pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, ella lo escucharía, así que decidí volver a arrancar el coche y dirigirme a mi casa.

* * *

**Heyy! =)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer besito de Ed y Bell's?**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODASS! "No te olvides de mi alma" a vuelvo a su cauce. **

**Siento muchísimo la espera, pero es que no se me ocurría nada para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste, tanto como a mi.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 7:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Cuando cerré la puerta principal, me puse a dar saltos de alegría por todo el salón como si se tratara de una niña pequeña en el día de navidad. Seguramente si alguien me viera ahora mismo, pensaría que estaba completamente zumbada. Paré de dar saltos para decir:

- No me creo que lo haya echo.

- No me lo creo. -me puse las manos en la cabeza.

- ¡No me creo que lo haya echo! -grité a todo volumen.

"Ahora sí que estás completamente zumbada" decía mi conciencia.

Y otra vez empezaron los saltos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté decidí ducharme y estar guapa para cuando Edward pasara a recogerme.

Salí del humeante baño con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y dirigiéndome a la habitación para decidir qué tendría que ponerme en este precioso día de primavera.

Escogí un conjunto de pantalón de tela color crema por los tobillos, una camiseta de manga corta de flores en colores rosa, azul y verde con una rebeca corta de color naranja claro y unas bailarinas planas. Me dejé el pelo suelto con los bucles en las puntas, y bajé a desayunar.

Pasados diez minutos Edward tocó mi puerta, así que cogí el bolso con los libros y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre y con esa sonrisa ladina. "Uy, y qué bien huele" -esa fue mi conciencia.

- Hola Bell's. -me saludó cuando cerré con llave la puerta principal de casa.

- Hey, hola. ¿Qué tal? -nos subimos a su preciado Volvo plateado y partimos hacia la universidad.

- Pues bien, aunque un poco nervioso. Hoy tengo que entregar un trabajo de medicina y no sé si lo tengo bien. -dijo pasados unos minutos.

Aww, que mono estaba con esa carita de pena que solo él sabe poner.

- No te preocupes, ya verás como lo tienes bien. A demás, siempre has sido muy bueno en esa materia. -le animé sonriéndole.

- De verdad muchas gracias Bella, siempre tienes palabras bonitas para decir. Me has alegrado el día. Gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal estás?-me dijo saliendo del coche y ayudándome a mi cuando llegamos a la universidad. Menos mal que los dos teníamos los mismos horarios todos los días, sino, me tocaba ir en el autobús o peor, andando.

- Pues bien también, pero hoy tengo como un nudo en el estómago, es esa sensación que tienes cuando tu subconsciente sabe que algo malo pasará, pero tú mismo no lo sabes, ¿entiendes? -le dije algo nerviosa también.

- No pasa nada, ya verás como solo es que estás nerviosa por el examen.

- ¿Qué examen? -le pregunté extrañada.

- Pues el examen que tienes de Latín esta tarde. Bella, llevas diciéndomelo desde hace tres días.

Paré en seco mi marcha cuando Edward me nombró el dichoso examen de latín del que por cierto no había estudiado nada.

- HAY-DIOS-MIO. No me puedo creer que se me haya pasado por completo. Tenía que haber estudiado a tope ayer por la tarde ya que no tenía que trabajar. -me senté en uno de los bancos que había dentro de la uni, y tapándome la cara con las manos.

Me habían dado unos días en el restaurante del hotel Paradise ya que la chef de la cocina estaba enferma y sin ella nadie podía hacer nada.

- Bueno, pero no pasa nada. Bella, eres una de las pocas personas que al leer algo se le queda grabado en la mente; no te preocupes, puedes estudiar en la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería o en la biblioteca. -me intentó animar Edward.

Me giré en su dirección para decirle algo, pero se me olvidó cuando miré sus ojos verdes esmeralda y me quedé embelesada. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada. Él acunó mi cara en su mano derecha y se acercó aún más rozándome con su nariz. Los dos respiramos profundamente preparados para unir nuestros labios, cosa que habíamos querido hacer esta misma mañana, pero la mala suerte hoy estaba de nuestra parte.

El dichoso timbre sonó asustándonos a los dos y haciendo que nos alejáramos avergonzados.

- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi clase. -me dijo él.

- Emm, claro, sí. Yo también me voy ya, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo en la cafetería? -le pregunté poniéndome en el hombro mi bolso.

- Claro, pasaré por tu clase y nos vamos juntos luego.

- Vale, hasta luego Edward.

- Hasta luego.

Una vez ya hechas las despedidas, partí hacia mi clase de Griego deseando que el profesor nos diera unos minutos libres y así poder estudiar algo del examen de latín; cosa que no sucedió en toda la maldita hora.

Después de esa clase, tenía ampliación de Geografía e Historia, algo que me aburría de manera total.

Las horas pasaban hoy súper lentas; juraría que cada vez que miraba el reloj de encima de la pizarra, éste mismo se reía de mí.

Estaba de los nervios. Desafortunadamente, hoy era uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Cuando sonó el timbre de mi última clase antes del almuerzo, pude respirar un poco sabiendo que ahora sí podría estudiar un poco.

- Hola Bell's. -me saludó Edward.

- Hola. -contesté muy decaída.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? -me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros mientras íbamos a la cafetería.

- Hoy es uno de los peores días que he tenido en toda mi vida. No he podido estudiar nada en estas tres horas. **(NA: por la mañana tienen tres horas de clases, una hora de descanso que es para comer algo, y luego otra hora más)**

- Bueno, pero ahora tienes una hora para estudiar, aprovéchala.

- Eso mismo pienso hacer. -le contesté cogiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso y una coca-cola.

- Bueno ¿y cómo te ha salido el trabajo? -le pregunté cuando nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería para estar más tranquilos.

- Pues mi profesora me ha puesto un nueve y medio en el trabajo ya que me ha faltado ponerle un hueso a mi esqueleto que se supone que es muy importante.

- Ey no te quejes, que no todos sacan nueves y medios en medicina. A demás es una nota muy buena. Enhorabuena.

- Gracias Bella. -me sonrió abiertamente.

- Oye, ¿y los chicos? -le pregunté por Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, ya que no estaban por aquí dando la vara.

- Pues Alice tiene un virus estomacal y Jasper se ha quedado para cuidarla, y bueno Rosalie hoy tenía que ir a probarse una ropa para modelar la siguiente semana y Emmett se fue con ella para mantener a los demás chicos alejados de Rose.

- Amm. -con eso dimos por concluida nuestra charla, así que saqué mi libro de latín para estudiar lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Llevaba ya media maldita hora estudiando y no podía memorizar nada. Eso nunca me había pasado. El examen me saldría como el puto culo.

Cansada, recogimos las cosas cuando tocó el timbre.

- Buena suerte con tu examen Bell's. -me deseó Edward.

- Muchas gracias, la necesitaré.

Habían preguntas que estaba segura que no las habíamos dado en este tema, pero aun así lo intenté, y me esforcé todo lo posible y más en completar todo el examen.

Cuando acabó el tiempo, fui la última en entregar el examen y al parecer el profesor notó algo en mi cara que le hizo preguntarme:

- Señorita Swan, ¿Está bien?

- Pues no, la verdad. Siento decirle que el examen no me ha salido muy bien, ayer no pude estudiar por razones personales, lo siento. -le dije cabizbaja.

- Bueno, no se preocupe. Si suspende este examen le daré otra oportunidad; usted es una de mis mejores alumnos y un mal día lo tiene cualquiera.

- Gracias señor Molina.

Ese profesor era difícil de roer, pero cuando le caías bien, te daba otra oportunidad.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal el examen?

- Hola Ed. Pues no muy bien, pero el profesor dice que si lo suspendo podré hacer otro de recuperación.

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes ya más por eso. Al fin, el día de hoy ha acabado, además…

- Hola Bella. -dijo una voz "demasiado" conocida para mi.

Me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba él con su forma desgarbada, el típico mechón de pelo cayéndole por encima de un ojo y cruzado de brazos marcando músculo.

En ese momento me asusté bastante. No esperaba verlo ahí parado ante mi, y con aires de matón.

- ¿Derek?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capii? ¿Os esperabais que fuera derek el que entrara en acción?**

**Decidí poner a Derek en un papel de protagonista secundario ya que hubo una chica llamada Nanny que me dijo que le gustaría ver a bella y derek y saber mas de ellos, pues bueno.. aqui los tienes!**

**Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado!**

**¿Merezco reviews, verdad? ^.^**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! bueno, aquí teneis el 8º capitulo del fic.**

**Quería decir que a partir de ahora actualizaré solamente una vez por semana y serán los sábados. Empiezo otra vez el instituto, y no tendré tanto**

**tiempo libre como ahora; hay que estudiar! :)**

**En este capitulo podreis leer una pequeña riña entre derek y edward, pero me temo que tendreis que esperar unos cuantos capis mas para saber **

**el pasado de bell's con derek. **

**Espero que os gustee!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 8:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

*En el anterior capítulo…*

- Hola, ¿Qué tal el examen?

- Hola Ed. Pues no muy bien, pero el profesor dice que si lo suspendo podré hacer otro de recuperación.

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes ya más por eso. Al fin, el día de hoy ha acabado, además…

- Hola Bella. -dijo una voz "demasiado" conocida para mi.

Me di la vuelta, y ahí estaba él con su forma desgarbada, el típico mechón de pelo cayéndole por encima de un ojo y cruzado de brazos marcando músculo.

En ese momento me asusté bastante. No esperaba verlo ahí parado ante mi, y con aires de matón.

- ¿Derek?

- Vaya, veo que aún te acuerdas de mi nombre. -me dijo él acercándose lentamente hacia mi.

Estaba temblando de miedo y tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar bien, incluso la vista cada vez se me hacía más y más borrosa.

La persona que me había destruido físicamente hacía ya un par de años, estaba frente a mi y no sabía que hacer.

Los alumnos de la universidad se empezaban a juntar a nuestro alrededor formando un círculo, para ver si escuchaban algo o si había alguna pelea.

- ¿Bella, cariño te encuentras bien? -escuché a Edward decirme.

- Eso, Bella.. ¿estás bien? -levanté la mirada del suelo hacia Derek y le pregunté lastimosamente.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no puedes estar cerca de mi.. Estás incumpliendo la ley.

- Tsk, tsk, Bella parece que aún no te das cuenta. -chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? ¿De que me destrozaste la vida cuando solo tenía 16 años? ¿De eso? ¿O de que eres un completo gilipollas? No quiero verte por aquí, o si no llamaré a la policía. -la verdad es que no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para decirle aquello, pero lo único que quería era que me dejara en paz. Me di la vuelta decidida a meterme en el coche de Edward cuando escuché unas fuertes zancadas viniendo hacia mi, era Derek.

- Escúchame bien Bellita, a mi nadie me da la espalda, y menos una niñata tonta y asustada como tú. El último día que estuvimos juntos juré que te volvería a encontrar, y te haría mía de nuevo. No me importan las absurdas leyes o la policía; tendrías que saberlo de sobra. No pienso…

- ¡EH! Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz; será mejor que le hagas caso. -le cortó Edward. Eso no era buena señal, Derek se enfadaba con facilidad y lo último que quería era que le pagara una paliza a la persona que más quiero.

- Edward para, no tiene sentido seguirle la corriente. -le dije poniéndole una mano en su pecho para evitar que se acercara más a mi ex-novio.

- Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu patética novia, o tendré que intervenir yo por las malas. ¿Ves este anillo? -le preguntó Derek a Edward enseñándole un anillo de su dedo corazón. - ¿Lo ves, verdad? Bien, pues como se te ocurra calentarme un poquito más, te lo meteré tan dentro del culo que te atragantarás con él.

- Si ella te ha dicho que la dejes en paz, tú lo haces; ninguno quiere recurrir a los puños, créeme. -le contestó Edward. Sus pechos se rozaban y yo cada vez podía respirar menos. Lo último que quería era que se enfrentaran y que mi amigo saliera herido de la pelea. Conocía muy bien a Derek y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer; yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos una vez.

- Creo que voy a desmayarme. -susurré esperando que alguien me hubiera escuchado, cosa que no sucedió.

Los alumnos cada vez se acercaban más hacia nosotros, mi ex-novio y mi mejor amigo estaban echando humo por la boca, no había nadie que quisiera parar aquello, solamente yo.

Me encontraba muy mal, tanto física como mentalmente.

Estaba temblando, y no era precisamente de frío. Me sudaban las palmas de las manos y cada dos por tres un fuerte escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Notaba como poco a poco el color de mi cara iba desapareciendo y me quedaba sin fuerzas.

No podía escuchar nada, ya que un fuerte pitido agudo me lo impedía. No podía andar ni moverme, mis piernas no respondían. Estaba parada con la vista perdida.

- Edward, creo que voy a desmayarme. -volví a susurrar.

No se muy bien lo que pasó en ese instante, pero por lo último que pude ver antes de caerme de golpe al asfalto, fue ver a Derek encima de Edward pegándole puñetazos sin parar.

.

.

.

*Unas cuantas semanas después…*

No sabía dónde diablos estaba, así que intenté abrir los ojos pero una luz muy cegadora me lo impidió.

Esperé unos minutos y volví a hacerlo viendo que estaba tumbada en una de esas incómodas camas de hospital.

"Los hospitales no me gustan" "Los hospitales huelen mal" "Los hospitales me asustan" -no paraba de pensar provocando una fuerte incomodidad al ver que no había nadie en la habitación. Estaba sola.

- Buenos días, Bella. -me dijo un médico muy guapo y atractivo de pelo rubio entrando por la puerta. Al parecer se llamaba Carlisle, o al menos eso ponía en su etiqueta de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente hasta que el carraspeó.

- Bueno días doctor.

- Bella, cariño sabes que puedes llamarme Carlisle. Dejémonos de formalidades.

- Pero usted es mi doctor, ¿no? -pregunté algo confundida.

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? -me miró algo preocupado.

- Me duele la cabeza. No me acuerdo de nada, no se por que estoy aquí. -le dije.

Él me miró fijamente y un poco asustado y me dijo:

- Ahora mismo vuelvo, ¿vale? -no me dejó contestar ya que cuando quise hacerlo él ya había salido de la habitación.

Al cabo de un par de minutos entró el mismo señor de pelo rubio junto con otro muy parecido a él solo que con el pelo cobrizo. Era muy guapo.

- A ver Bella, ¿sabes quién es este de aquí? -me dijo Carlisle señalando al joven cobrizo de camisa blanca.

- ¿Mi doctor? - dije casi insegura. Si el rubio no era mi médico, pues el cobrizo lo era. Los dos tenían aspecto muy importante y iban muy bien vestidos. Seguro que eran familiares o algo así; los dos se apretaron el puente de la nariz mirando hacia otro lugar cuando yo contesté.

La situación me incomodaba, y un pitido agudo de la máquina de al lado mía empezó a sonar por toda la habitación.

El señor de pelo rubio, Carlisle, se acercó a mi y me dijo:

- Bella tranquila, no pasa nada. Tienes que estar calmada, ¿vale? No te estreses.

Le hice caso, y empecé a tomar respiraciones profundas para calmar las lágrimas. El cobrizo se giró hacia mi y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla. Me cogió de la mano y me dijo con voz sufrida:

- Bella ¿de verdad que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿No sabes quién soy? -sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, era como si él y yo de una forma u otra nos conociéramos.

- No sé que ha pasado, ni por que estoy aquí. No me acuerdo de nada, simplemente tengo la mente en blanco. Intento recordar, pero no hay nada. -dije mirando al doctor rubio.

- Está bien, tranquila. Mañana te haremos algunas pruebas, de momento hoy descansa. Vamos Edward. -le dijo al cobrizo. Éste se levantó abatido de la silla y salió enfurecido por la puerta.

Edward, así se llamaba el ángel que tuvo mis ojos abiertos durante casi toda la noche. Deseaba verlo de nuevo, pero lo que verdaderamente deseaba, era poder acordarme de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

**Bueno pues como he dicho antes tendreis que esperar para saber el pasado de la ex-pareja. **

**Quería aclarar una cosa: Edward tiene 23 años y está a punto de acabar su carrera de medicina en la universidad / Bella tiene 20 años y solo **

**lleva un año estudiando literatura. **

**Espero que os haya gustado! y prometo no haceros esperar mucho para saber el pasado de derek y bella. **

**Hacerme feliz, sii? REVIEWS PLISSS! :)**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**QUE TAL NENAS? admito que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar este fic, lo que pasa es que me da la sensación de que no va a ninguna parte y de que no os está gustando.. incluso he llegado a pensar en borrarla =$**

**Sé que el capitulo es cortito, la proxima vez intentare hacerlo más largo.**

**De verdad, espero que os esté gustando el fic.**

**Y sin más demoración, aquí os dejo el novenos capitulo de No te olvides de mi alma.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 9:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Al día siguiente me despertó una enfermera muy temprano para poder empezar con las pruebas. La verdad es que cada vez que me explicaban algo yo solo asentía y ponía los ojos en blanco ya que no me enteraba de nada de lo que me decían.

Al cabo de todo el día me hicieron infinidad de pruebas y luego el médico guapo y rubio llamado Carlisle me ayudó un poco con el tema de la escritura, lectura, operaciones matemáticas cotidianas **(NA: suma, resta, multiplicación y división)** para verificar que esas cosas seguían en mi mente.

.

.

.

Desde el día en el que me desperté en el hospital, no había vuelto a ver al chico de pelo cobrizo, y eso cada vez me entristecía más.

Ese día él parecía tener esperanzas y felicidad, lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero cuando dije que era mi doctor, todo sentimiento desapareció y dio lugar a la furia.

Sentía algo raro en el cuerpo desde que lo vi saliendo como un león enjaulado de la habitación en la que me encontraba, era como un fuerte nudo en la garganta y en el estómago que me impedía comer ningún tipo de alimento, cosa que enfadaba un poco a Carlisle.

Llevo en el hospital desde hace un mes y dos semanas y aún siguen haciéndome pruebas..esto es un puro aburrimiento. Menos mal que la esposa del doctor Cullen, Esme y sus hijos vienen cada día a visitarme y a traerme uno de sus deliciosos bizcochos o bollos recién horneados y poder hablar con ellos un rato. Según me cuentan, mis padres fallecieron dejándome completamente sola antes de cumplir los dieciocho, eso no me lo esperaba pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos. También me han estado contando anécdotas que me han ocurrido con ellos en la universidad…

Uno de los hijos de Esme y Carlile es Edward, el chico cobrizo, el que me quitaba las noches para mantenerme despierta, el que llevaba en mi cabeza desde el día en el que desperté..el que desde ese día no había vuelto a ver.

.

.

.

- Bueno Bella, todo está bien en los resultados así que si te parece bien te daré el alta y podrás volver a tu casa. -me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí con rapidez y entusiasmo ante la idea de poder irme del hospital a lo cuál él soltó una carcajada sonora mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Me alegraba el saber que congeniaba tan bien con la familia Cullen, que no estaba sola, que ellos me ayudarían a recordar mi antigua vida.

Al parecer el golpe que me di en el asfalto de la universidad fue tan fuerte que hizo que perdiera la memoria por no se sabe cuanto tiempo, pero no estaba preocupada. Tenía gente maravillosa a mi alrededor que me ayudaba y hablaba conmigo, eso me mantenía despierta y con los pies en la tierra.

Por una parte estaba triste de no poder hablar con ellos de los temas en los que solíamos hablar, pero por otra no lo estaba…podía volver a empezar de cero, desde el principio.

- Claro, eso me gustaría mucho. A demás es muy aburrido estar aquí, necesito salir y tomar algo de sol… por lo que me ha dicho Alice estoy mas pálida que un vampiro. -me reí ante esa última frase, recordando la noche en la que la pequeña duende, como la llama Emmett, y Rosalie vinieron al hospital a dormir conmigo en plan pijamada y vimos la película de Crepúsculo en la laptop de Alice. Esa noche me la pasé muy bien, me reí con los chistes de Rose, con las ideas locas de la duende..Incluso decidieron hacerme una sesión de belleza allí en la habitación.

Me sorprendió la cantidad de productos cosméticos que trajo Rosalie y los tantos pintauñas y mascarillas de Alice,y tras muuuchos tirones de pelo, esos potingues en la cara y ese olor a esmalte de uñas, salió una renovada Bella.

- Sí, tienes razón te haría bien salir ya del hospital, ya sabes, rehacer tu vida de nuevo y no te preocupes Bella, que para cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes llamarnos a mí o a mi esposa o a alguno de mis tres hijos y encantados iremos a ayudarte. -me dijo Carlile acariciándome la mano que estaba encima de su escritorio de madera caoba de su despacho.

Notaba mis ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas y cuando él lo notó se levantó corriendo para venir y abrazarme.

Me sentía a gusto con esa familia, incluso ya la consideraba como mi propia familia, lo duro sería que una vez saliera del hospital no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con ellos.

.

.

.

- Bella no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Hemos estado dos semanas repasando todas tus asignaturas y todo lo llevas a raja tabla, te acuerdas de todo. -me animó Alice cuando aparcó su porche en el parking del instituto.

Hoy sería mi primer día después de aquel incidente. Todos me habían ayudado a repasar los estudios del instituto ya que yo estaba en letras en la universidad: Rosalie con matemáticas, Emmett con física y química, Jasper con historia y geografía, Alice con literatura, Esme con biología y Carlisle con algo de música.

Cada tarde que iba a la mansión de los Cullen, veía a Edward pasearse por la casa haciendo como si no estuviera, como si fuera invisible, y eso me dolía. Sentía que él era mucho más que un amigo.

Poco a poco iba recuperando la memoria: ya recordaba el accidente de mis padres, esa noche lluviosa el coche bocabajo y los médicos.. Recordaba también las tantas tardes que Alice y Rosalie jugaron conmigo a Barbie Bella haciendo que me probara infinidades de conjuntos de ropa y zapatos; recordaba también las partidas de ajedrez que hacía de vez en cuando con Jasper en las que siempre me ganaba, o las tantas apuestas hechas con Emmett en las que siempre perdía, o cuando ayudaba a Esme a hacer la repostería o a cuidar las plantas del jardín mientras hablábamos de los chicos, o aquellas veces en las que me caía y allí estaba Carlisle ayudándome a ponerme en pie y curando mis heridas como si fuera su hija…pero sin embargo, cuando miraba a Edward y a esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, no recordaba nada. Simplemente había una pantalla blanca en mi cabeza.

Había veces en las que me llegaba a la mente un sonido de alguna carcajada o una mirada cariñosa de él, pero no recordaba nada de ello.

- Puff, está bien. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber de algún profesor, alumno o de alguien? -pregunté en general a los chicos mientras íbamos rumbo a la puerta principal.

- Bueno…que yo recuerde no. Te lo hemos dicho todo de todos así que no hay de qué preocuparse, de todas formas Edward te acompaña en más clases que nosotros así que puedes preguntarle a él todas las dudas. -me dijo Rosalie a lo cuál Edward me miró con una furiosa mirada. No sabía lo que le había hecho para que se comportara de esa manera tan cortante, pero intentaría averiguarlo.

- Está bien. Allá vamos. -dije cuando pasamos las puertas del centro y todos se me quedaron mirando de manera extraña.

- ¡Hola Bella! ¡Dios mío no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te acuerdas de mi? digo ¿de nosotros? -me preguntó una chica con gafas de aspecto amable; ella debería de ser Ángela, la novia de Ben. A su alrededor estaban Jessica y Tyler a los cuáles Alice me había advertido que no me acercara mucho. Me di cuenta de que esperaban alguna respuesta de mi parte así que:

- Esto sí, estoy muy bien. Los Cullen me están ayudando mucho. -le dije sonriendo a mi derecha donde estaban mis amigos.

- Perdona la pregunta pero ¿eres Ángela, verdad? Es que aún no recuerdo mucho de vosotros. -dije algo avergonzada.

- Sí esa soy yo.-me contestó con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. -Y este de aquí es Ben, mi novio. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Claro, me acuerdo. Recuerdo una mañana en la que me picó una abeja en la hora del almuerzo y él fue quien me llevó a la enfermería, y de nuevo te vuelvo a dar las gracias Ben. -le dije sonriendo al chico de pelo negro que me sonreía recordando ese día. La verdad es que me había llegado ese recuerdo de un momento a otro.

Todos le rieron cuando recordé en voz alta ese día, pero cuando giré mi cara a la derecha pude ver a un Edward tan enfurecido que le faltaba poco por escupir fuego de la boca. No entendía su reacción, pero intentaría hablar con él más tarde, en fin, por lo que me han contado él y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos así que, qué menos que intentar hablar.

- Bueno chicos, Edward y yo nos vamos ya a clase. ¿Nos vemos luego en el almuerzo? -les pregunté a todos.

- Claro Bella luego nos vemos. -me dijo Emmett con su enorme e imborrable sonrisa.

Edward me acompañó hasta mi clase ya que la suya daba justamente en frente, por eso íbamos a estar casi todo el día juntos, nuestras clases estaban muy cerca, sin embargo las de los demás estaban en otro edificios. **(NA: por ejemplo- ciencias y letras en un edificio, cultura y condiciones físicas en otro edificio, etc)**

- Edward. -le llamé cuando vi que ni siquiera se despidió de mi.

- Vaya si te sabes mi nombre. -me dijo de forma muy ruda y mirándome con odio.

- ¿A qué viene eso? Pues claro que se me tu nombre. -le pregunté extrañada.

- A pues no se, viene a que casualmente no recuerdas nada de mi pero de los demás si, ¿verdad? No eres más que una mosquita muerta que anda engañando a la gente solamente para que se fijen en ella. -me dijo sonriéndome de manera cínica.

Me quedé sin aire cuando escuché lo que me dijo. No entendía nada.

- ¿Pero como..?

- ¿Pero como se que nos estas mintiendo a todos? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido como mi familia para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa? -me cortó.

- Mira Edward, no se de lo que me estás hablando. Yo no estoy mintiendo a nadie y mucho menos fingiendo. Es verdad que no recuerdo nada de ti, pero eso no es del todo malo, ya llegarán los recuerdos, no es para tomárselo tan a pecho. -le dije empezando a preocuparme.

- Ya claro, ¿y como es que los médico no han encontrado nada malo en tu cabeza? ¿Cómo explicas el que tus resultados todos sean positivos, que no te salga nada malo? -me preguntó enfadándose aún más. Estaba empezando a asustarme su cercanía ya que estaba empezando a temblar y apretaba los puños fuertemente como si fuera a darme en algún momento un puñetazo.

- Edward de verdad que no se de lo que me estás hablando. No recuerdo nada de ti ¿y qué más da? Con el tiempo volveré a ser la misma de antes, pero necesito tiempo, tu padre me dijo que no me esforzara en recuperar por completo la memoria, me dijo que eso iría a su cauce, pero con el tiempo.

- Y da la casualidad de que llega Derek de repente y dices que por un inofensivo golpe has perdido la memoria y recuerdas nada.. mira tú a mi no me engañas. Si quieres volver con tu novio, por mi bien, ya di la cara por ti una vez no la daré dos veces. Tú sabrás lo que haces Bella, es tu vida, no la mía. -sentenció con una mirada fría que me congeló por completo. ¿Derek? ¿Mi novio? No entendía nada, todo lo que me había dicho era un cúmulo de información que intentaba procesar mi mente sin resultado alguno. Derek; la cuestión es que sí recordaba ese nombre, pero también tenía la sensación de que ese chico no me traería buenos problemas, pero eso solo eran absurdos presentimientos míos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿O no? -preguntó mi conciencia cuando vi a un chico alto desgarbado y musculoso mirándome con una sonrisa de encanto y pelo negro.

Me quedé embobada mirándole y sin poder evitarle le sonreí de vuelta dándo a entender que sí me acordaba de él; Derek, mi novio.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? VOTAR: muy malo, malo, regular, bueno, muy bueno.**

**Insisto, si teneis alguna duda o idea para el fic, decirmela!**

**REVIEWS=LOV3=ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

* * *

Agradezco mucho los reviews de: **selenadelavega ****- NANNY - Blo - Mon de Cullen - SharitoSD - .**

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**- CAPÍTULO 10 -**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Habían pasado dos meses desde la pelea que tuve con Edward. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía un escalofrío recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, pero sin embargo no recordaba nada de él.

Las cosas con Derek iban muy bien, pero demasiado deprisa. Siempre era cariñoso conmigo, atento y simpático, pero notaba una chispa de violencia en su mirada que a veces me asustaba.

Con los chicos todo iba de maravilla; bueno, cuando no se venía Derek conmigo.

Alice seguía adicta a las compras y jugando a Barbie-Bella conmigo cada vez que podía. Jasper me estaba ayudando a recordar anécdotas de todos nosotros en algunas salidas o vacaciones que habíamos pasado juntos. Rosalie era la más distanciada del grupo y nadie sabía por qué, simplemente hubo un día en el que la vimos llegar a la cafetería pálida como una hoja de papel y sin dar explicaciones. Emmett seguía siendo mi oso favorito, como mi hermano mayor, al igual que Jasper. Entre los dos cuidaban muy bien de mi, pero notaba algo raro entre ellos, Edward y Derek. Seguro que eran mis imaginaciones.

Había tardes en las que me iba con mi camioneta a la mansión de los Cullen, para pasar una agradable tarde en el jardín con Esme ,mientras hablábamos de trivialidades y así cuando Carlisle viniera, él podría revisar el golpe de la cabeza y verificar que todo estaba perfectamente, solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo para terminar de recuperar la memoria.

Recordaba a mis padres y el accidente, a los veranos que pasábamos en la playa con la abuela Marie cuando era pequeña, o cuando íbamos a las montañas a pasar el fin de semana acampando.

Recordaba mi llegada a Forks y lo poco que me gustaba este pueblo alienígena, pero no tenía otro sitio a donde ir.

Recordaba las tardes de compras con Alice y Rose en el centro comercial, con Emmett y Jasper sujetando las bolsas y sudando. Las tardes con Esme en su cocina preparando pasteles de chocolate o galletas con virutas de coco, o las largas charlas con Carlisle en su despacho. Las noches de pijamadas con las chicas. Las pelis de miedo con Emm y Jass…

Sin embargo, Edward seguía teniendo un interrogante. No sabía nada de él, es como si fuera un completo extraño para mi. Todos me decían que tenía que tener paciencia, per ya no puedo más. He intentado hablar con él, que me cuente cosas sobre nosotros; cualquier tontería o dato insignificante que me pueda ayudar, pero ahora, cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él o querer hablarle, Edward volteaba la cabeza y se marchaba apretando la mandíbula.

Eso me ponía muy triste. No sabía lo que había echo mal; lo que había cambiado.

Todos me decían que no pasaba nada, que ya se le pasará el enfado, pero cada vez que él me veía, parecía que este aumentaba su tamaño.

- Bella, ¿ocurre algo? -me sacó de mis pensamiento la voz de Derek, mi novio.

- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Llevo un rato intentando que me prestaras atención, pero estabas con los ojos en blanco, como si estuvieras en otro mundo. -me dijo acercándose más a mi y cogíendome por la parte de atrás del muslo derecho para ponerlo encima de sus piernas. Estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, así que esa postura no era muy incómoda. Derek quería llegar a más. Los besos han pasado de ser dulces y lentos, a ser pasionales y duros. Sus caricias en la mejlla han pasado a ser al costado de mis pechos y a la parte MUY baja de mi espalda. Sus palabras cariñosas y llenas de amor, ahora eran con un toque pícaro e incluso erótico, y tenía que aceptar que todo eso me gustaba. Todos esos cambios le han convertido en un chico aún más atractivo y deseable, y yo quería más.

- No tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses.

- ¿Sólo pensabas en eso? -dijo con toque pícaro, acerándose a mi cuello y dándome besos húmedos a lo largo de este, acaricíandome la pierna que tenía encima de él. Aparté la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a mi cuello. Sus besos fueron bajando desde el lóbulo de la oreja hacia el escote de mi camiseta.

Me costaba respirar y las palabras se me trababan en la garganta; no podía ni pensar en algo racional ahora mismo.

- Bueno…también pensaba en ti, en cuanto te quiero y te deseo. -¿yo había dicho eso?

Derek paró sus besos de repente y me miró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de lujuria. Esto era lo que él quería desde hacía ya un par de meses, pero ¿también lo quería yo? Sabía que era virgen por el simple echo de que nunca había tenido novio, pero ¿estaba preparada? ¿era Derek con quien quería perder mi virginidad? Las preguntas se agolparon de repente en mi cabeza, pero no les hice caso cuando Derek me puso a horcajadas encima suya y empezó a devorarme la boca impaciente.

Yo le correspondí a ese beso ardiente, pidiéndo permiso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca, a lo cual él cedió gustosamente.

Los dos gemíamos de vez en cuando en busca de aire, pero no estábamos dispuestos a parar. Al menos no yo.

Él me cogió en una coleta el pelo suelto con su mano derecha para que no molestara.

Respirando costosamente, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Todo lo que veía era pasión, erotismo y lujuria.

- Vamos a tu habitación nena. -me dijo Derek soltándome el pelo y cogiendome por la parte baja de los muslos para sostenerme.

No sé como pudo subir las escaleras teniéndome a mi abrazada a él como un koala, pero llegamos sanos y a salvo.

Cuando entramos, cerró la puerta con un portazo y me dejó en el suelo lentamente. Nos volvimos a mirar con las caras muy juntas y jadeando. Derek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que se había puesto esa noche para venir en la moto a mi casa.

Me estampó contra el armario y continuó besándome en el cuello mientras yo soltaba de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido.

Puse mis brazos detrás de su nuca, estirando de su pelo y acercándolo a mi boca para volver a besarle. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura arañando los costados, llenándome de placer.

Ahora era yo la que fue directa a su cuello, embriagándome de su olor, dando pequeños lametazos y besos a lo largo del trayecto. Decidí subir un poco más la temperatura, y justo debajo de su lóbulo, succioné tan fuerte como pude haciéndole un chupetón que en cuestión de segundos pasó a ser de color claro a un rojo-violáceo. Eso me gustaba.

Derek cogió el borde de mi camiseta estirándo suavemente hacia arriba, mientras yo subía mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y así dejar que él me la quitara de una vez por todas.

La pasión que sentíamos ahora mismo entre nosotros se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Mi novio contempló todo mi cuerpo durante unos segundos. Como la camiseta de los Rolling Stones me llegaba por encima de la rodilla, no me había puesto pantalones, por lo que ahora estaba solamente con mi conjunto de ropa interior rosa pálido. Nunca creí tener buena figura, pero la cara de placer y lujuria que tenñia ahora mismo Derek, era algo increíble; él me deseaba.

Me volvió a coger en volandas hasta llegar a mi cama y soltarme para que él se pusiera encima devorándome de nuevo.

Estiré de su camiseta, quitándosela y tirándola a no se que parte de mi habitación. Él se desabrochó con lentitud el cinturón, mirándome directamente a los ojos y restregándose contra mi cuerpo. Me acarició mi vientre con el cinturón de cuero frió, provocando así que arqueara mi espalda, pegándo mi pecho al suyo.

Derek volvió a besarme, mientras intenaba desabrocharse los pantalones, cuando…

_*** FLASH BACK***_

_- Edward ¿ocurre algo? Te noto nervioso. -le dije andando lentamente hacia él. _

_Era Navidad y todos estábamos celebrando en la mansión de los Cullen. Íbamos todos muy guapos. Los chicos con traje y corbata y las chicas con vestidos._

_Alice me había convencido para ponerme un vestido por la rodilla de manga media de lentejuelas plateadas y negras con unos taconazos de infarto negros y un precioso recogido; la verdad es que me encantaba el conjunto, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta._

_A mi lado estaba Edward, con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata y zapatos negros con su típico y adorable pelo desordenado. _

_Me había llamado para hablar conmigo, según él de algo muy importante. _

_Me agarró de la mano y nos pusimos uno enfrente del otro. _

_- La verdad es que no te he llamado para hablar contigo, sino para hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde que te conocí. -me contestó mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes. _

_- Está bien pues que…_

_No me dejó acabar la frase. Me cogió por los hombros y me acercó rápidamente a él uniendo nuestros labios en un beso lentro y sincronizado lleno de amor al cual correspondí alegremente. Yo también llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esto._

_Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos y nos sonreimos mutuamente. Edward alzó la mirada al techo y puso una mirada picarona. Alcé yo también la vista hacia arriba y me sorprendió ver el muérdago colgando de la parte alta de la puerta de la mansión. ¿Estaba ahí cuando entramos?_

_- Feliz Navidad, Bella. -me dijo mi mejor amigo mirándome con amor._

_- Feliz Naviadad a ti también, Edward. -le contesté sonriéndole. _

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

Me sacó de ese extraño recuerdo las manos de Derek recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, y en ese instante sentí asco de estar así con él.

Lo aparté suavemente mirándole a los ojos y le dije:

- Derek espera.

Él me miró confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa nena?

- Es que aún no estoy preparada para hacer esto.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso justo AHORA? -se levantó de la cama furioso y mirándome con asco. Me decepcionó mucho esa actitud; pensé que lo entendería.

- Verás Derk esque no quiero hacerlo, no por ahora. Por favor espera un par de meses más. -le supliqué volviendo a ponerme la camiseta que estaba en los pies de mi cama.

Derek terminó de vestirse por completo, me miró y se acercó a mi con pasos sigilosos y muy lentos.

Me acarició la mejilla izquierda y me dijo intentando calmarse y respirando profundamente:

- Está bien nena, esperaré. Pero cuando lo hagamos, te aseguro que será una esperiencia que nunca olvidarás.

Me dio un casto beso en el los labios y salió disparado de mi habitación.

Cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse con un portazo respiré profundamente reteniendo por segundos el aire y luego expulsándolo.

Me aparté algunos mechones del pelo de la cara y me giré hacia la ventana llevándome una no muy agradabla sorpresa.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando ver por completo mi habitación, y justo en frente de mi, pude ver a un Edward furioso con la vista puesta en mi y de brazos cruzados. No podía creer que nos estaba viendo a mi y a Derek todo este tiempo que habiamos estado. Que vergüenza señor.

Con un suspiro muy poco femenino, me acerqué a la ventana, cerrando las cortinas para que no pudiera verme.

.

.

.

Después de una agradable ducha, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido esta noche.

Tenía curiosidad por saber si la visión que había tenido de Edward y yo, había sido algún recuerdo de antes de mi accidente, o si mi mente estaba jugando conmigo imaginando cosas que no eran reales.

Apagué la lamparita y en cuestión de dos minutos, me quedé profundamente dormida, alejando de mi todos los problemas o pensamientos.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieno, lo siento, lo siento! plis perdonarmeee por haber tardado meses en actualizar, pero es que mi ordenador se rompió y me ha costado mucho convencer a mis padres para que me compraran otro! **

**Espero que os guste el capi, las cosas se ponen más calientes! ejje**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de los capis anteriores, sin ellos no seguria escribiendo. Me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les gusta como escribo :)**

**Reviews=Lov3=Actualización.**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


End file.
